The One For Me
by JessicaG.1234
Summary: A SasuHina story that came up out of nowhere. Post-War !Alive Itachi !Alive Neji Uchiha Sasuke has returned and is now on Konohagakure's side once again. Though, something seems to be troubling him. Could it be that he has liked a certain Hyuuga since their Genin years and has never been able to confess due to her love for Naruto? That could be it.


**My love for fanfictions and Naruto has returned. ItaNaru is still my favorite Yaoi pairing, but I have developed a love for SasuHina along side it. The first straight pairing I have ever developed a love for. Congratulations SasuHina *Applauds* ( *3*)**

**By the way, I'm not trying to bash Sakura or Naruto or anything. Naruto is my favorite jackass and Sakura is alright now.**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke sat within their usual hangout spot as appointed by Naruto, Ichiraku's. The blonde was inhaling his fifth bowl of ramen while the Uchiha had barely touched his own meal. His fingers were interlaced in front of his lips as his charcoal black eyes idly gazed forward. He had been a bit more distant after the war, yet no one understood why. Not even his best friend. The Uchiha was granted a pardon for his betrayal due to not being in his right mind when it occurred. The citizens of Konohagakure were relieved, all the while Shinobis (but not all) were outraged. Sasuke couldn't blame them, being an Uchiha gave him some unfair advantages. The fangirls were glad to have him back and his male friends were just happy to see him return. The Uchiha was lucky that he wouldn't be alone anymore.

"Neee, Sasuke-teme, why do you keep staring off into nowhere? Your ramen is getting cold!" He heard his friend exclaim to him, long noodles dangling out of his mouth as he spoke.

Sasuke merely pushed his bowl of ramen over to his friend, indicating that he could have it. Naruto gave him a look but gladly took his meal. In seconds, the bowl was stacked along with the other empty bowls.

"Seriously Uchiha, what's the matter? Got something on your mind?" He asked again, handing over several coupons to the Ichiraku man. How was the old man still in business when the blonde dobe was the one to eat all of his supplies?

Not something, but someone. The girl he has had a crush on since the academy but never went through with it. No, it was not Sakura. She was a kind girl and made her feelings for him well known, but she was not his type. She was too violent for his tastes. Though Sasuke was not one to hit a woman, he wouldn't be sure if he would hold back the second Sakura tried to punch him. He didn't know how Naruto could like someone who favored domestic violence, but that was his taste in women.

He was thinking of the Hyuuga girl, Hyuuga Hinata. She was a very kind and caring girl with the physique of a Goddess. No one needed to get under that baggy lavender coat to know her curvacious figure. A cute face, beautiful long midnight blue hair and captivating lavender white eyes that made Sasuke's heart skip a beat. Her shyness and the way she blushes whenever you gave her a compliment always made Sasuke hold back his own blush. Her will to grow stronger was just as impressive as Naruto's. Not one thing about her irritated Sasuke.

It was very clear to all of the Shinobis (except one) that she had feelings for the blonde, the main reason why he never asked her on a date. Not only that, many fangirls would be furious and possibly pick on the poor girl. He didn't want her to suffer, Kami knew she wouldn't be able to handle such ridicule.

"TEME! ANSWER ME!" Naruto exclaimed right next to his ear, snapping the Uchiha out of his thoughts.

"What dobe?" He asked, keeping his gaze forward and his composure calm. The ear Naruto yelled in had gone a bit deaf, but recovered shortly after.

"Why do you keep looking at the wall!? I've been asking you that the whole time! What's the matter? You can tell me!" The vessel insisted to know, leaning forward on the counter as Ayame collected the stack of bowls. The frail woman took the heavy stack though neither of the two men paid any attention to her.

"It's nothing."

"It certainly is not nothing if you won't tell me! C'mon, what is it? The war? The council? Konoha? Your betrayal? A person?" The blonde guessed, seeing the Uchiha tense ever so slightly. "Aha! It is a person! Is it a giiirrrrlll~?" Naruto drawled out, smiling and wagging his eyebrows at the Uchiha.

The raven could not deny it, but he refused to admit it as well. He didn't want to give Naruto the satisfaction of knowing he was right. However, his silence gave it away all too well.

"Oooo, just when I though you were gay Sasuke-teme! Who is she? Do I know her?" He asked, persistance in his tone of voice which made the Uchiha sigh.

"Yes.. You know her.."

"It's Sakura-Chan isn't it?" The blonde asked, earning a slight shake of the head. "Nani? Not Sakura-Chan? I thought you liked her!"

"What in Kami's name gave you that idea, dobe?" Sasuke asked him, changing his gaze from the wall to his friend. He and Sakura were just friends, and no matter how determined she was, he would never give in. Maybe if she were the last woman on the planet, but it wasn't necessary to give the pink haired girl any ideas.

"Well.. You always reject her, I thought you were just playing hard to get."

"No Naruto-dobe. I reject her because I don't have any romantic feelings for her. She is too violent and persistent for my tastes." He told his blue eyed friend, who just looked at him.

"But _you're_ violent and persistent!"

It was Sasuke's turn to give him a look. "Since when did you want to see me with Sakura, dobe? Was it not you who had feelings for her?"

"Hai, but after rejecting me so many times I decided to just move on. I couldn't chase after her forever you know? If she doesn't want me, then she doesn't want me." Naruto told him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, giving up on who he claimed was his "dream girl"?"

"I'm not giving up! I'm just moving on! That's not giving up! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed to the Uchiha quickly, obviously insisting that moving on from the konoichi was not giving up.

"Sure it is, dobe.." Sasuke responded sarcastically. Who would have thought his best friend would give up on dating Sakura? The girl he had liked since they were Genin.

"AND QUIT CALLING ME THAT YOU BASTARD!" He exclaimed once again, forcing himself not to say "Dattebayo".

Silence struck the two for just a moment before Naruto began to guess again. "Ino?"

"No." Sasuke replied. Ino was a pretty girl, but it would take more than beauty to win over the heart of a Uchiha. Besides that, he had a feeling she didn't really like him all that much now that Sai was in the picture. Not that the Uchiha was bothered by it.

"Temari?"

"No."

"Tenten?"

"No." He hardly spoke to her, how could he have feelings for her?

"Umm... Your mother?"

Sasuke said nothing but his glare gave his friend the answer. "Right, not your mother... Um.. Hana? Kiba's sister?"

"No."

"Tsume?"

This earned Naruto another glare. "Really baka?" Honestly, Kiba's _mother_?

"Gomen gomen, that was a bad guess too..." Naruto then began to think further, eventually thinking of another name. "Is it... Hinata-Chan?"

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, forcing him to swallow the lump in his throat the second the blonde said her name. That was all his friend needed before a wide and bright smile spread along his tan face. Not only did those two actions give away what he was thinking about, but the reason why. Naruto knew him all too well. "It _is_ Hinata-Chan, isn't it!" He exclaimed gleefully, moving from his chair to stand on top of the counter Sasuke was leaning on. The Uchiha looked up at his friend in confusion, then horror when realizing just what Naruto was doing.

"Teme and Hinata-Chan, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" The blonde began to sing, placing his hands on his hips and swinging them left to right. His actions causing a bit of attention from the outside, which the Uchiha would not have of.

Sasuke quickly gripped the leg of Naruto's orange trousers and threw him backwards off the counter, causing a very hard collision towards the ground for Naruto's bottom. In no time, the jinchuriki recovered and got back in his seat with a foxy grin, as though he had not just fallen to the ground.

"Good for you Sasuke-teme! 'Bout time you started liking someone!" He told him, giving him a congratulatory pat on the back, which turned out to be a hard smack on his shoulder blade.

"I have always liked her dobe." Sasuke plainly stated, making the other's smile falter and give him a look.

"Since when?"

"Since the academy."

"What the Hell are you waiting for?! Why haven't you asked her out yet!?" He asked, demanding to know why his Uchiha friend hasn't asked out the only woman that was of interest to Sasuke.

"Because she had feelings for you dobe." Sasuke responded to him, receiving a wide eye look.

"Nani, really?" He asked, making the Uchiha sigh.

"You have not noticed.. have you? Everyone but you knew of her feelings baka." Sasuke began to explain, not believing that his best friend was this oblivious.

"Quit calling me that! How come no one told me!?"

"_She_ told you, during the invasion of the Akatsuki. Hinata-Chan confessed to you before she fought to protect you." The raven explained further, releasing another sigh. Sakura and Ino made sure he knew of that bit of information after they managed to get it out of Hinata herself. Poor girl must have felt like she was being interrogated.

"Hontou?" The blonde shinobi asked, making the Uchiha begin to rub his temples at his best friend's stupidity. Kami-sama, how could someone be so dense?

Sasuke didn't want to say anything further to his best friend, but Naruto surely did. "What if I let her down gently?"

"That will break her heart.. Now that you have moved on from Sakura, she will surely be hopeful for you to ask her on a date." The Uchiha tacked on the last part, seeing if the dobe will jump to that offer.

"Naw Sasuke-teme, I'm already dating a guy-" Naruto began but was immediately met with a wide eyed Uchiha look.

"Nani? What was that?" Sasuke asked, wanting to make sure he heard that correctly.

"Naw Sasuke-teme?" He repeated, only receiving a light head shake from the Uchiha.

"Dame.. That next part."

"Oh! Yeah, I'm dating someone who happens to be the same gender! Is that a problem?" The jinchuriki asked the other, who gave him a light head shake.

"No but.. I did not expect you to be one to want to date men dobe.. It seems you really live up to your title.." He responded to the other, referring to his "Most unpredictable ninja" name. No one could live up to it better than Naruto. The Uchiha did have more questions for his blonde friend about his sudden change in sexuality, but decided it would be much better if he didn't ask.

"Enough about me though, back to your little romance problem.. I can't lead Hinata on. That's worse than breaking her heart. I have to tell her something and hopefully she will understand. Once I do, will you come in and sweep her off her feet?" Naruto asked further, met with silence.

"I can't do that-" He began to tell his friend, though the blonde was already gawking at him.

"Is the great Uchiha Sasuke really thinking like that!? Are you _scared_?" Naruto asked, a wide grin spreading along his face once more. Uchiha Sasuke? Scared? Ludicrous!

"I am not scared, it's just-" The Uchiha began only to be interrupted by the jinchuriki folding his arms as though they were wings.

"_Ba-cawk!_" Naruto began, flapping his arms a bit.

"I swear to Kami-sama Naruto-" The Uchiha began, feeling his eyebrow twitch once as anger and embarrassment coursed through his system.

"_Ba-cawk!_" Naruto continued, making the Uchiha push him off of his seat by the jinchuriki's face. A hard 'thud' was heard once more as the body collided with the ground again. "Hey! Quit it Sasuke-teme!" He exclaimed as he got back in his seat.

"I can't do that because she won't move on immediately baka! She's had feelings for you for years. She may need some time." The Uchiha finished what he was going to say, making the blonde's blue eyes look blankly at him.

"Wouldn't hurt to try, right?" Naruto asked his bluish black haired friend, making him gaze back at the wall ahead of him followed by a sigh.

_'You're right.. It wouldn't hurt to try..'_


End file.
